Finally Loved
by Kings and Queens Always Fall
Summary: A young tattoo artist moves to Charming. Gemma knows she will be a hit with the guys. Will Ezy finally find a loving family that will except her? Will Juice finally get an amazing Old Lady? This has many characters but starting Chapter 3 Juice will become a bigger one. (OC, Juice, Gemma, Clay, Tara, Jax, Lyla, Opie)
1. Chapter 1

~Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of Sons of Anarchy. The only things that are my'n are the story line and "Ezy" and "Tommy". This is the first time I have written an OC. Please follow, favorite, and review. I am currently working on the 2nd Chapter. Their is no Juice in this Chapter but he will be a HUGE important character starting in about Chapter 3. Thanks~

Gemma was driving to the only tattoo shop anyone associated with the club went to "Kikks and Toms Tats." It was three days before her and Clay's 20 year anniversary. Clay was always so great with anniversaries, birthdays, and such. She pulled up, no need for an appointment she was royalty here.

"How you doing Tommy" Gemma said with a huge smiling pulling him into a tight hug.

"Life's good babe. Hows yours been" Tommy replied as they released from the hug.

"Coming up on the 20 year with Clay!" She spoke noticing a cute new redhead in the back.

Tommy followed her gaze. "Yeah she's new. Real good girl and very talented."

"She planning on living in Charming?" Gemma said scanning the girl. Fake red hair and plenty of tattoos and piercings. Pretty around 5'8.

"Hey Gizelle. Come here" Tommy said motioning to the girl.

"So Gem, if its good with you I'll leave you in her hands" He questioned.

"Cute, biker type, and moving to Charming. Hell its my duty to check this shit out." Gemma replied looking at Tommy.

The girl lead the way to the seat. "What's your name?" Gemma asked.

"Well, it's Gizelle but I go by Ezy" She said still wondering what the woman meant by it was her duty to check her out.

"Gemma. I here your gonna land in Charming." Gemma stated with authority.

"Thats the plan, its a nice town." Ezy said still wondering.

"You herd of the biker club? Sons of Anarchy. Well, my husband is the President" Gemma stated not letting Ezy speak.

"Ah I get it. So what tattoo or piercing do ya want?'

"A wedding ring. Clay on the back of my finger, our wedding date on the inside."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah. So sweet heart, you have an old man?" Gemma spoke getting to the point.

"Naw. I'd like one but work comes first."

"I like that." Gemma smirked. "The guys will like you"

"You the matriarch or something?" Ezy dangered.

"You could say that. The wife of the President, mother of the VP. And I love every-single one of those guys."

"I figured as much." Ezy began sketching Gemma ring.

"What kind of stuff you into? Boos, Drugs, Harley's, Tattoos, Piercings?"

"All the above I guess if you count weed as the drug. So which writing style?" Ezy changed the topic.

"That one." Gemma pointed to a beautiful slanted cursive script. "Our anniversary is 2/28/88"

"Good choice. Your very interested in me. Why?" Ezy spoke slyly with a side glance at the stunning older woman.

"When new pussy comes into my small town its my job to see what you are. Outcast, croweater, old lady, rich bitch?"

"So. What else do ya wanna know?"

"Where do ya come from?" She asked.

"Colorado. The amazing city of Denver." Ezy replied sarcastically. "A boring old family. Parents both lived a bad life but still wanted to feel classy and better than every one else."

"Yeah. I get that." Gemma noticed just how much this young girl reminded her of herself.

They continued silently. After the tattoo was finished they walked up to the front to pay.

"Find me when you move to Charming sweet heart." Gemma stated not allowing a no thanks.

"Happy Anniversary and nice meeting you." Ezy said figuring it all out.

"Thanks. When ya moving?"

"The 1st of March."

" I'll probably be back here with Clay in a week or so."

Gemma payed and walked out. She got in the car and drove to Target. For groceries, good concealer, and lotion. Her trip was quick in and out. Gemma lotioned up and put concealer over her new tattoo; Clay couldn't see it until the night of their anniversary.

When Gemma got home she put away the groceries, put her ring on, and started cooking. She made a made a meatloaf and put it in the crock pot. She went up stairs, cleaned up, fixed her hair and makeup and drove to the club.

She pulled up and went to the gauge where she saw Jax and Clay working. Clay saw her walking and wiped the grease off his hands.

"Hey baby!" He grinned

Gemma said nothing. Just walked up, placed her hands on his face, and kissed him. The kiss was great, deep, passionate, and still acceptable for public.

"Wanna leave early?" Clay suggested excited by his wife's forwardness.

"Sure baby. We still have some plans to make for the 28th." She said slyly wondering what on earth he was planning.

"We sure do."

Gemma followed Clay home. He walked in first and was happy to find the overwhelming smell of meatloaf.

"You made dinner!" He said in a fakely surprised face walking up and placing his hands on her hips.

"So. Are you gonna tell me what we're doing for our anniversary or not." Gemma looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'll tell you this much. We're getting out of here the night before." Clay smirked happy to be surprising her.

"Oh babe." Gemma jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Your amazing" She whispered into his ear.

Clay carried Gemma up to their bedroom where they spent an hour making great, perfect, love. Afterwards, Clay went downstairs to wait for dinner. Gemma cleaned up, changed into black spandex and a black lacy tank and recovered her tattoo. She then met Clay down stairs and served dinner.

Meanwhile Ezy was driving to back to her hotel. She had a big black Ford Truck. The ride home all she could think of was the forward biker mama she had met. Gemma had seemed so sure that she would end up with "Sons of Anarchy" Was she right? She didn't even know her but she had no problem breaking the ice. It was down right confusing. Every one judged Ezy after one glance. Fake red hair, many piercings, tattoos, thats all they needed to hate her. But this woman saw all that and new she would end up in the family. It made no sense.

Ezy got back to her hotel, threw on her sweats, and showered. She went to work cleaning her piercings and putting lotion on her tats. She had always struggled with liking and understanding other people. She didn't understand or respect the law. When she was 12 she snuck out to a seedy tattoo shop and got her nose pierced.

Ezy had never had that huge group of friends, always the odd one out. This was mostly because by the age of 7 she knew exactly who she was and what she wanted to do with her life. Her parents hated her, she was everything they always judged and hated. She ran away when she was 16 and never looked back.

She had been through Florida, New York, Chicago, and LA. Ezy was happy with it but she finally decided to settle down in Charming. Little did she know that she found some where she would fit in, have friends, and have family.

Thanks again for reading. Please review! Any tips are always welcome.!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own character and the story line. This is a really long chapter thats why it took so long sorry. **

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS OA

Two days later Gemma woke up at 9:00 to find Clay had already left for the club. Later that day they would leave for a surprise destination for their anniversary. She still had to pack for the both of them and due to not knowing where they were going she had to pack every thing from swimsuits to winter jackets.

Gemma pulled herself out of bed and washed her hands and face. It felt amazing to have Clay preeminently written on the back of her hand even if no one could know until tomorrow. She then went downstairs to finish the pot of coffee Clay had made.

After she was done packing two large suitcases she got ready. Her new pink bra and thong set that was covered in patterned black lace, she had saved it just for this occasion. An aqua, lacy, strapless shirt with a black cropped leather jacket over it on the top. Dark blue skinny jeans and ankle heels on the bottom. She had to make sure to make her husband and every other guy around hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ezy woke up in her boring hotel room. It was moving day and she had some serious mixed feelings. She had liked Gemma but she also scared her, a healthy scare but nonetheless, a scare. She was moving into a little 2 story near the local hospital.

Ezy was pretty sure Gemma would be gone for a few days due to her anniversary, and she was gonna lay low until she got back. She would shop outside of town and work from opining to closing. Some extra money could always help.

Today she had to work from 2-4 and she had 2 appointments. It was 9:00 so she finished packing, got ready, and headed to work. By 4'o clock she had pierced a young woman's nose, tattooed a lion all over an older man's back, and given a 30 something man another tear drop. Ezy was utterly done with people.

She went back to her hotel and threw the bags she wouldn't need until tomorrow after noon into the back of her truck. Ezy then drove to a coffee shop, research time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gemma got to the club and was greeted by Unser who was talking to Clay.

"Hey Wayne!" she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wishing you two a happy anniversary." Unser replied. "I had a feeling he would be taken you away." He finished looking at the beautiful secret love of his life.

Gemma walked over and stood next to Clay. "Hey handsome" she smirked.

"I packed for both of us but when are we leaving?"

"I thought I'd work until 5:00 and then we could go home, clean up, and take off." He wrapped his muscular arm around her petite waist.

"Well, I'm gonna leave the happy couple of 20 years but have a good time." Unser decided it was time to leave.

Gemma went off to the office, she decided to work until 4:00 when she would go to Jax's to say good bye to Able and Thomas. She would then call Tara and Lyla to her house where she would tell them about Ezy and just to watch out. She would load everything into the car and go to the club, she would say bye to the guys and leave with her amazing husband.

At 2:00 Jax came in to the office. "So what's you and Clay's plans for tomorrow?"

"He's taken me away to a surprise destination. We're leaving tonight."

"Thats good! Have fun ma. When do you think you'll be back?" Jax was really happy for them.

"Probably in two days, but it all depends." Gemma was getting more excited by the minuet.

At 4'o clock Gemma took off for Jax and Tara's house. She walked in and asked Neeta to give her a minuet.

"Hi Gamma" the beautiful blonde haired toddler wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hi baby boy!" She spoke softly sitting on the ground next to him and grabbing Thomas from his bouncy chair. "How are you doing?"

"I' hungry" he looked up at Gemma with love, worship, and admiration.

"Well, I can do something about that, how does grilled cheese sandwich sound?" She looked down at Able, he had Jax's eyes and hair, John's nose, and her smile.

"Good" he flashed a little grin.

Gemma pulled herself up and threw a slice of bred on the stove. Once it was done she gave it to him with a glass of milk and sat across from him. She always loved children, they were amazing so cute, loving, and innocent.

"So baby, Gamma and Gampa are gonna go away for a few day." She smiled at him

A look of confusion and sorrow came across his face "Bu.. But why?"

"We are just going to have some fun a little ways away. But you and your brother are gonna have some fun here to. We'll be back very soon, I promise." Gemma tried to assure him.

"Okay... I'll miss you!" He looked up a her with water spilling out of his big blue eyes.

"Oh baby boy!" Gemma spoke pulling him on to her lap. "I'll miss you to. Me and Gampa will call you every day."

"I love you Gamma"

"And I love you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ezy got to Starbucks, got a coffee, and went on her laptop. She was going to learn about Gemma and Sons of Anarchy. What has Gemma done? What does Sons of Anarchy do? She went on google: "Sons of Anarchy Charming California" she learned it was called the "Redwood Original Charter."

Ezy learned after further research that Gemma's husband was named Clay Morrow and she went by Gemma Teller-Morrow. Her son was the VP and was born from a previous marriage. Gemma had been arrested twice, once when she was 18 from Assault, Under the Influence of Alcohol. The other one was a year and a half ago for Assault as well. The Sons of Anarchy, are known for Gun Running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gemma drove home and called Tara.

"Hey babe"

"Hi"

"Can you head over to my place? I have to talk to you and Lyla."

"Yeah. Everything okay."

"Its amazing actually just have a few things to tell ya."

"Yeah okay I'll be their in 10"

Gemma called Lyla and got the same response. When she got home she got a beer and waited. Five minuets later they both entered the house.

"What's going on Gem?" Tara questioned with a wondering look.

"Sit down. It's really nothing big but me and Clay are going away tonight for our anniversary."

"Where ya going?" Lyla spoke happy for Gemma.

"He wont tell me. The main reason I have you two here is cause there's some new pussy moving to Charming tomorrow." Gemma said getting to her real point.

"Biker Girl?" Tara asked knowing the answer.

"Possibly, real cute thing. Early 20's." Gemma spoke seeing the fear in both the girls eyes.

"Croweater?" Lyla asked.

"Naw. She shouldn't be trouble but the guys will be all over it. I like her but us three need to educate her on who to touch." Gemma gazed between the girls eyes.

"She old lady material?" Lyla wondered, having been the newest old lady.

"I don't know, I only spent an hour with her" Gemma pursed her lips.

"When? Wait How?" Tara questioned

"Kikks and Toms. She's a new tattoo artist. I got a little surprise tat for Clay."

"Can I ask where and what?" Tara dared.

"Yes" She laughed. "Its this" she pulled off her ring and wiped off the concealer.

"Gem thats amazing!" Lyla gushed.

"Thanks babe. Anyways I want you to keep an eye out for her. Keep her away from the guys until I get back. Her name is Ezy and she has long fake red hair, piercings, tattoos, and is about 5'8." Gemma spoke with a tone of authority.

"Yeah I can do that." Tara said creating a mental picture.

"Me to. Have a good trip... Get a good lay... Have fun." Lyla grinned. "I have to go though."

"Same and me to. By mama Gemma"

Both girls hugged her and walked out the door. Gemma had done her job. She quickly went to the bathroom fixed her makeup and hair, put concealer over the tat and left for the Club House.

Gemma walked over to Clay who was talking to Jax.

"You girls swapping secrets?" She kidded

"Actually, yes. Your son now knows where your going." Clay said grinning at the sight of his stunning wife.

"Well lets say bye to the guys and take off." Gemma said in a suggestive tone.

"Guys, get your lazy asses over here!" Clay commanded

Opie, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Happy, Piney, and Kozik all half ran over.

"So as I hope at least some of you know." Gemma said making eye contact with Ope, Tig, and Piney. "Tomorrow's me and Clay's 20th anniversary."

Whistles, Whoops, and Hollers broke out around the band of bikers.

"Well, he's taking me somewhere. Yes he wont even tell me. So we will be out for a few days." She finished.

Gemma hugged all of the guys and the biker king and queen took off back home. They quickly threw all of their stuff into the trunk of Gemma's car, Clay drove. The music was playing but they were in silence. Both thinking about the amazing moments of the last 20 years. The Bruce Springseteen song "I'm on Fire" came on. Gemma gazed up into Clay's crystal blue eyes.

"Its our song baby" She gave her big toothy grin.

"It is..." He replied softly. "I love you so much Gem... and just so you know, your driving me crazy in that shirt." his tone changed from serious to sexy.

Gemma melted. "I need you baby! How much longer." She stressed

"Fifteen minuets if I speed baby. I'm gonna have to I can't handle my self any longer." Clay chuckled running his big rough hand up his wives thigh.

Fifteen minuets later they pulled up to a beautiful beach house. Clay jumped out of the car and went to open Gemma door. She greeted him with a kiss.

"You go inside and check the place out. I'll get the bags." Clay spoke being a gentlemen.

"You sure babe?"

"Course" he smiled.

Gemma went in to find a 2 floor beach house. It was amazing, fancy but comfortable. There was a pool in the back and their was a golf cart and map to the beach. Clay went overboard but it was so great. Clay brought the bags and she followed him up to the master suite. It was a beautiful pallet of tans, peaches, caramels, and browns. The bed was a California King and absolutely stunning. The master bathroom had a jetted tub big enough for 4 people and a steam shower.

"God Clay! This is amazing." Gemma said breathless.

"Only the best for you my queen." He said grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her.

Gemma shoved off her leather jacket and kicked off her shoes. Undressing her ways one of Clay's favorite pass times. His hands ran across her cheek bone, then traced down her scar causing her to shiver. He reached his arms around her unbuttoning her shirt, it fell off revealing her plump tits in a new bra. Getting excited she quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off.

Clay dropped to his knees in front of his sexy wife. He gently kissed up her inner thigh, she moaned harshly. He then grabbed the side of her thong with his teeth and pulled it down revealing her dripping wet pussy. He was always amazing with his mouth. She stepped out of the thong and grabbed the back of Clay's head. He kissed the front area, making her shake, before going in. His mouth spread open letting his tongue dampen the sweet tasting juices.

Clay ran his tongue over Gemma's clit making her legs wobble. He placed his hands on her hips roughly steadying her and continued. Sucking on her clit he jammed his tongue into her. She moaned and tried to steady her breath. He pressed his tongue to her clit before standing up. Gemma took no time pulling off his shirt, she threw her arms over his shoulders kissing him. She grinded into him. Her hands scratched down his back resting on his pants. In one quick tug she pulled down both his pants and boxers. He knew what was gonna happen nest and couldn't wait.

Gemma grabbed his length tightening her grip and tugging. The first moan came fairly quickly and she dropped to her knees, she loved every part of him especially his nine inch thick cock. Teasing was always her best area. She ran her tongue underneath before gently gliding around the head. She began sucking on the head. His hands grabbed the back of her head tangling in her hair. Soon she was deep thoughting him. She then returned to her feet.

Clay grabbed her by the hips lifting Gemma up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed up pressing her back against the wall. His large hands were on her hip and butt holding her up and groping her. She moaned at this, bruises were being left but she didn't care. He thrust into her quick and hard.

"God... Baby." Gemma panted her hands braced against Clay's chest. He bounced her up and down. She mashed their bodies together biting his neck. A sharp bite then she soothed it with her tongue, she would leave a hickey than start in a new spot.

"Uh. Jesus Christ Gem your amazing with you mouth!" Clay mumbled.

At that Gemma hoisted herself up, against the wall putting her boobs in his face, he loved her tits. She began grinding on him adding pleasure for both of them. He began bitting and sucking on her nipples, she sharply in took breath and let out a loud moan.

"Faster... Oh God Harder... Clay... CLAY!" she would screech. She had always been loud in bed. Between her screaming and his loud grunting they had to wait until Jax was at least a mile away to have sex.

Gemma's phone started buzzing. "Shit!" she replied not wanting this to end. "Who is it?"

"Its Tara" He said hoping she wouldn't answer it.

"Fuck! I have to get it." Clay lifted her off him and she shakily grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?"

"It sounds like my timing was perfect." Tara giggled hearing Gemma trying to steady her breath.

"It was amazing. What is it sweet heart?" Gemma said wanting this conversation to end.

"Abel wont go to sleep until he skypes you and Clay."

"Shit um yeah. We're gonna need a minuet but I will call you when we are clothed and hydrated." She said hanging up.

"What is it babe?" Clay spoke gruffly.

"Abel wont sleep until he skypes us."

They both got dressed. Gemma put on her favorite spandex and a tank. Clay a pair of blue flannels and a black wife-beater. Gemma dug out her iPad and called Abel.

"Gamma!" Abel giggled "Gampa."

"Hi baby boy!" Gemma said trying to forget the pleasure he was interrupting.

"Where are you?" He spoke big blue eyes looking directly into Clays.

"We're at the beach" He emphasized leaching his body up.

Abel giggled at the silly man "I miss you."

"And we miss you" Gemma said finding Tara in the background.

"Hey Abel, we should let Grandma and Grandpa go back to unpacking." Tara winked.

"Actually, the unpacking got interrupted and I just cant get into that excited mood again but I am tired." Gemma spoke sternly hinting at Tara.

"Okay" Abel said with a yawned.

"Night baby." Gemma smiled as Tara hung up.


End file.
